


Kylomorphic Renrakshasa

by Kat_lynch7475



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paranormal, Because kylo is a poltergeist/demonic ghost, Ben solo is that you?, But he is?, Demon AU, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oh ye I should tell you that I was inspired by the film paranormal activity, Oh ye there’s smut, Paranormal, Paranormal AU, Rey is being haunted, Reylo - Freeform, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Until he’s not, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), and I’ll enjoy every second of it., and Poe needs to stop being so horny, and he likes the light, and she likes it?, at first, but it’s not been written yet., first fic plz 4give me, hes lowkey a shadow, i don’t know what I’m doing right now, is this enough tags? I can’t tell, it will be., kind of?, kylo Ren is not good?, reys had a rough childhood, she likes the darkness, shy rey, then she gets into it ;), these tags will probably change if I can actually change them lol, things go bump in the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_lynch7475/pseuds/Kat_lynch7475
Summary: Rey has never had an easy life, growing up in a poor part of London in a foster home owned by a man named Plutt. Until one day her talent and passion for art lands her the opportunity of a life time to finish school early and get into University. With her friends, Finn, Rose, Poe and Jessika, she travels to America for the first time ever. All goes well until they visit a haunted mansion. Until she starts hearing noises. Until she gets the feeling of being watched and followed. Until she sees things move on their own. Something had followed her back from that mansion. And it’s nothing good.Rey didn’t believe in the paranormal... until she met the Kylomorphic Renrakshasa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first ever Reylo Fan Fic. I’m sorry if I suck at writing. I lowkey hate English (the subject, not the language) and so I’m probably trash at it. I was inspired by the film paranormal activity. I don’t actually know how long this fic will be but ima just go with it. It will probably end up somewhere around 20-30k words? Depending on how much I wanna write. Feel free to leave comments and feedback on how I could improve or maybe what you’d like to see in future fics if I ever do them. 
> 
> Oh also. I’m British. So if anyone is wondering why pants are not trousers in this fic, it’s because I’m British. Also sorry for any mistakes. I did check it over but there’s always something I miss. ❤️

When Rey was a young child in the foster system, she never thought that she would ever get anywhere in life. Not with the cards she had been dealt. Being barely 5 years old and abandoned by drug addicted parents would give someone that idea. Yet somehow, against all odds, she’d blossomed into a bright young woman with shining prospects of a good life. Rey grew up in a corrupted children’s home where the older kids would bully and steal with carers who didn’t care. Plutt, the homes main social worker was more of a disgusting pig than an actual human being. He took every bit of child support given by the government and squandered it on booze and the occasional hooker. Rey such a young child grew up in the most vile setting imaginable, dirty bed sheets, rats roaming the corridors and even worse she was below Plutt, so she would hear him violate some poor woman in the night, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and stained moans. Rey grew up imagining sex to be a terribly painful experience and vowed to herself, only really knowing what it actually was from the other kids giggling and boasting about it, that she would never go there with anyone.

She had learned not to trust. Learned that it was easiest to push everyone away. Including the two teachers in senior school who had seen something in Rey. A raw talent and passion for art like no other. It was Rey’s way of escaping her lonely life. However, when her teachers told her about an opportunity to get her A Levels early and be funded to go to a University far far away from Plutt and his despicable home, she couldn’t believe her luck. Somehow, actually working hard unlike everyone else in the house she lived in, paid off. And even though her passion in art wasn’t necessarily academic, she knew that this was not the kind of shot in life she could just pass up. When she was asked if she would consider, Rey practically screamed and hugged her teachers. She thought crying about her parents and the life she had would last forever, but now all she could do was silently cry in absolute happiness. She was 17, one of the oldest in her year group. She would soon be taking her GCSE exams a year earlier than all of the other kids and then onto college to do the offered A Levels to get into uni. Well technically she didn’t need to get a pass to get into uni. She had already been offered the full course. She was told she would only be off the course if she took the opportunity for granted and failed her subjects miserably, which of course Rey would never. Even with all the obstacles in her life currently, Rey would do everything and anything to secure her place in life. To make something of herself. She was sure that she’d even kill to get as far away from her childhood home. If you could even call it a home. But one thing Rey was sure of, is that she knew she would get to have a good life. An honest and well deserved life.

 

===========================

 

4 years later

 

After all the gruelling Rey went through in the previous years to pass exams, get a job and a place to live after she aged out of the system, although her university was very kind to her knowing about the standards and conditions she was brought up in, allowed her to stay in campus for a year for free, it was finally coming to a head. She had one more year left of learning at uni and she was honestly bummed. She would miss it so much. It was the final day of the semester, bringing the end of her second year. Rey was sitting in the bright book café she frequently visited after classes to practice certain skills or just to chill out and think. She would often do that. Just sit. And think.

“Hey Peanut. What you up to?” Finn asked merrily after pulling up a chair next to her and sit, along with a few others, breaking Rey from her reverie.

She managed to make multiple friends in her classes, Finn, Rose, Paige, Jessika, Kaydel and Poe. They were all a little older than her as she did do her exams earlier but they never seemed to mind that about Rey. In fact the consistently told her that she was one of the most mature people they all knew. Especially Poe. Poe was the type of guy who would always hit on girls but it seemed Rey got the brunt of that from him.

“Hey Rey-Bae. Looking hotter than heaven as usual babe.” Poe said sitting down with his usual smirk and smoulder, sitting next to rose, opposite Rey.

Rey would have found it endearing if he was more of a serious person but he came across as such a player and reys trust issues didn’t help. So she chose to ignore the… kind remark.

“Hey guys! Last day of uni. God I have know Idea what to do with myself this summer. You lot got any plans?” Asked Rey, being careful to avoid staring straight at Poe. One misleading look to him and she was sure he would try and jump her bones there and then. The thought almost made Rey shiver, remembering what she thought of sex and her vow she made to herself at so young of an age. Not that she had mentioned that to anyone.

“Oh ya know just gonna be chilling out with my girl here having the best summer I can.” Finn beamed at Rose and she beamed straight back with her toothy grin. Them two were an item. Rey would have envied them if she didn’t love them so much, together as a couple.

“I can think of a few things we could get down to Rey. You know, over the summer. Together.” Poe said with a wink.

“Poe stop hitting on Rey, man. She’s clearly not into you.” Finn said with an eye role. “That reminds me. I need coffee. Rose you coming?” Rose nodded and followed her boyfriend to the cafés counter just round the corner, shooting a sorrowful expression to Rey knowing she would be left alone with the lady killer that was Poe.

“Rey, babe. You know how I’ve been… chasing you for some time now? Well. I really want you to be my side piece. Babe we could have so much fun if you know what I mean.” His tell tale smirk at work again. “Be my girlfriend Rey. You’re so hot. Please Rey-Bae? Pretty please?” Poe droned on with his pleases, giving Rey no room to even think let alone speak.

She knew being with Poe went against everything in her, her brain telling her to keep him at arms distance, don’t get to close, he’ll just hurt you. However, he was an amazing artist and somewhat sweet when you removed the massive ego he wore at almost all times, which is why Rey finally decided to stop shutting herself down to love.

“Fine. Fine. But let’s just keep this between you and me for now. I don’t really know how this all works and I don’t know if I even want a serious relationship with anyone, so lefts just keep this… chill. Ok?”

“Oh we can keep it chill babe” Poe gleamed as he winked at her. “We’re gonna have so much fun!”

Rose and Finn joined them once again at the tables with bright smiles and big coffees in hand. Rose suddenly piped up, almost screaming in excitement.

“Omg ye Rey, I almost forgot to ask. Me, Finn, Poe and Jessika are all going to America this summer as a small holiday for a week or two. We’ve planned to go to museums and beaches and galleries and we thought you should come! It will be a great experience not only for university but you’ve never been out of the country, and we’ve all said we will chip in for your plane ticket. What do you say huh?”

Rey was stunned. Stunned that they were going away and that they had invited her. And not only invited. That they would actually pay for her ticket as well.

“Wow. That sounds, incredible guys. But, I couldn’t ask you to pay for me. It’s too much. You are all such good friends as it is.” Reys eyes began to fill with unshed tears. Tears of happiness.

“Oh Rey, come on you have to come! And we want to pay. We want you to have this Rey. Pleaseeeeeee?”

“Ye Rey, think of all the… fun we could have.” Poe stared only at her with a devilish grin. Rey looked at all of them, ignoring Poe’s remark, letting tears run along her skin. “I really don’t deserve you guys. What did I do to get so lucky. Seriously thank you guys so much. I love you all so much.” They all stood up for a group hug and it was settled. They discussed dates and hotels and places to go.

 

=======================

 

Finally, at the end of her second year of uni, it was summer, 12 weeks of relaxation and fun with friends. Rey was still sad that she only had one more year left and then she would have to find her own way in the big wide world. Not that Rey hadn’t already survived every hurdle thrown at her. If she could do that she could certainly sustain herself in life with a good career that she would love forever. However, that didn’t stop her worrying about losing contact with all her friends. Some had plans to travel abroad and show their art off to the world and others wanted to stay closer to home and family. Something that Rey didn’t necessarily have. No mum or dad to care for her. But that didn’t stop her from achieve all that she could put her mind to.

Rey was excited as in a couple of days, she would be in a different country, eating different foods, looking at different architecture with her closest friends along side her. She’d never been more happy to have the life she’d come to harbour. With nothing really else to do in the two days before her flight, she started packing early. She didn’t own much. She couldn’t afford luxury items, had no frames of family photos to put up, clothes that she had had for years now.

She was still pretty much the same size as she was 4 years ago, which she was glad for because that meant she didn’t have to waste precious money on new clothes all the time. She had her growth spurt early but it didn’t go far. She was almost average height, a slim frame, yet she still looked feminine with the subtle curve of her hips and waist and the slight swell of her breasts was a pleasant sight at times. Her body reminded her of how far she had come. How she had stood the test of life and come out the other side nearly unscathed, save for some mental scars. She was happy with what she had, even if there were girls even prettier than her with bigger assets that some girls would die for, who would often remark on her being so slim and small in those “most important” areas. She often heard the off comments, “if my boobs were that small I’d kill myself” and “I’ll be surprised if she ever manages to get any from anyone”. Jessika and Kaydel would overhear and tell Rey that they were just jealous because their backs were killing from having boobs bigger than their brain or because they weren’t happy with how they really looked. Rey didn’t much care. She was used to the torments from the older kids at the home. But it did occasionally get to her. It sometimes made her think that she wasn’t good enough for this world, even though she deserved to be there as much as anyone else did. No one had a claim over Rey. Only herself. And for that she was grateful for the life she had.

With in an hour she had managed to pack up all the things she wanted to take on her trip, except for the items she would need over the two days before the flight. The two days wouldn’t go by quick enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Rey’s first time in America. Everything is fun and exciting and she’s enjoying spending time with her friends. But there’s a painting that she finds she can’t quite take her eyes off for some reason...

Present day 

The trip was finally upon them. Rey couldn’t sleep because of her excitement. And her apprehension. With the two days of sitting around with nothing to do except watch Netflix, wait and think, Rey started to doubt the trip being a good idea. It was totally out of her comfort zone. Going somewhere she didn’t know, but she remembered that if she never took leaps, she would have never gotten away from Plutt. 

She met up with Poe first who drove them to the airport. The drive was fairly quiet and it didn’t take too long as they lived fairly close to Heathrow airport. Occasionally Poe would remark on the “fun” they would be able to have and that they would get “plenty of alone time”. 

“Poe. Remember what I said. I’m new to this. I want to take it slow.” Rey caught a sarcastic eye role from him. Yet again he wasn’t taking her seriously. Tell me again why I decided to accept being this idiots girlfriend. She said to herself.

They finally arrived at the airport and met up with the others, packed and ready to go. 

“Come on!” Finn called out, starting to walk towards check in. “I’d rather not miss our flight!”

Only a few hours and Rey would be on a flight from the UK to America for the very first time. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous, but she buried those feelings down as far as she could and sat outside her gate, waiting to board. 

===========================

Thud

They landed. Rey was in America. The 9 hour long flight was something Rey wasn’t overly keen on but at least she wasn’t sitting next to Poe. Instead rose was by her side and comforted her the entire way when she needed it. 

Rey looked out the window to see other airplanes ready for taking off on the runway and busy bodies running around doing their jobs. Florida they had decided to go. It was touristy and hotter than the UK which everyone was elated about. In London, it was rare they got a day without rain. Or at least that’s how they liked to exaggerate it. 

They spent just over an hour getting through customs and getting they bags from the baggage area and they all crammed into a taxi off to their hotel near the coastline. Jessika insisted she paid for the taxi and the food on the first day as her parents were loaded and she was a generous friend. She was the one who paid the most for her ticket here, something Rey had yet to stop saying that you for.

The sights were beautiful, every building looked like it had been designed by the gods and they people looked happy and cheerful. 

“Wow guys. This is amazing. I can’t thank you all enough. This means so much to be here right now!” Rey stared out the window and beamed. 

“Hah Rey that’s like the 50th time today! You’re welcome! Now stop saying thank you or I’ll stuff you in my suitcase and ship you back to England!” Jessika always made everyone laugh with the stupid things she said. Rey loved her for it. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at their 4 star hotel overlooking the entire coastline. It was completely breath taking. Rey didn’t know sights like this even existed. They tipped the taxi man and went into the hotel to check in to their rooms. Rey was on the floor second from the top with a single bed and a window that showed her the exquisite views that Florida had to offer. Finn and Rose were sharing a room on the floor below her, Jessika had paid for a more expensive room on the top floor and Poe was just down the hall from Rey. Rey was glad at least that Poe wasn’t in the room right next to her. She feared that him and his ego would come knocking in the night, and Rey was not at all wanting for that.

Their first day was spent relaxing in their hotel, sleeping off any jet lag and eating together at a nice restaurant not to far from the hotel, courtesy of Jess. Rey was glad for the quite day in her room. It gave her time to let it all sink him. Her surroundings, the people, all of it. She thought about going for a short walk along the beach but she didn’t trust herself not to get lost, and with her phone not connected to a network in America, she didn’t have any 4G to use google maps to save her. No, she would do that with one of the others at some point. No doubt Poe would jump at the chance to be alone with Rey. Tomorrow would be their first day of checking out what Florida had to offer and Rey was going to make sure she enjoyed every single minute of it.

=====================

Rey woke up the next day to streams of sunlight cascading through the semi sheer curtains of her hotel room. She got up and stretched and found that she felt completely rejuvenated despite the relatively uncomfortable seat on the plane and how tired she was getting up so early in the morning. The bed she had slept in was one of the most comfortable things she’d ever slept on. And she had slept on various different surfaces when she was a child. She made her was to the bathroom to have a shower, and get ready for their first day of adventuring round Florida. Rose and Finn had planned for them all to go on a bus tour first and then to some galleries, however they agreed that they didn’t have to stick to too much of a plan just in case they wanted to split up and do their own thing. As they were art students, they were all pretty enthusiastic to get some inspiration to do some pieces on the trip and going to the galleries would be a perfect place to get it. Poe had brought supplies if they wanted it sit down and do some drawing or painting at any point. 

After putting on her favourite red sun dress that went down to her thighs and capped at the arms, Rey went down to meet the others for breakfast. Looking around the open space of the breakfast hall, Rey spotted Poe sitting at the table with some toast and a coffee in his hand. 

“Morning my Rey-Bae. Well don’t you look ready for it. Our trip, I mean” he said with a wink and his classic smirk. It was starting to become irritating. Poe had been non-stop making sexual innuendos at Rey ever since she agreed to be his girlfriend. She didn’t even want to call herself that any more. Rey started plotting in her head when she could tell him that she didn’t want to be in a relationship, if you could even call it that. It was exactly what she had expected from him if she was honest. Rey was just hoping that maybe if they were together that something new would happen o that Poe would suddenly become more of the amiable Prince Charming type. But no. He was unfortunately a far cry from it. 

“Hey Poe. Where are the others?”

“I got a text from Finn. He said that he and rose would be down in 10 minutes. And Jessika? I have no idea. Probably still sleeping knowing her.” 

“Hah. And here I was thinking that a holiday would make Jess enthused enough to wake up in the morning and not the afternoon. I’ll give her a knock if she doesn’t come down soon.” The delightful smell of bacon and waffles filled reys nose. “Wow everything smells so good here. Ima go get some food, back in one sec.” 

5 minutes later Rey bounced back to the table, bowls and plates of food in hand ready for Rey to scoff down. She had never had much food as a child, she nearly always went hungry every night because Plutt didn’t feed her. Her or any of the kids. Rey had to scavenge food from the occasional bin and even dared to sneak into Plutts office when it was dire, but there were times when the other kids would find her and bully her into handing it over. Luckily that didn’t happen often enough to actually starve Rey, or she may have ended up most likely dead before she hit double digits. 

Finn, Rose and even Jessika joined Poe at the table as Rey got back. They all filled themselves up with as much food as they could and left the hotel for their bus tour. 

========================

Rey didn’t think there could be so much to see in one place. She thought that if you’ve seen one country, you’ve seen them all. But she was entirely wrong. The bus took the group and other tourists to the main attractions in the part of Florida they were in, allowing them to get pictures and it would occasionally stop to let them shop or take in the sights for half an hour. 

“I can’t believe that this place even exists! It’s beautiful!” Rose shouted

“Come on, let’s get a selfie! I wanna have a reminder of this trip!” Jessika suggested, and they all huddled together with classic American style buildings in the back ground. 

“So, what did you guys want to do after this?” Asked Finn. “Anyone hungry? We could grab some food? Or should we do a gallery first?”

Rey beamed at the idea of going to a gallery. “A gallery! Yes! Please let’s do a gallery first. I’m still stuffed from breakfast.”

“Ye because you practically ate the entire breakfast buffet.” Rose chirped 

“What can I say? Im a hungry girl.” She meant it in the innocent way but when she caught Poe’s stare and smirk, she knew that it had been taken the wrong way. But at this point, it wasn’t worth correcting his line of thought. 

“Ok let’s do that gallery on Millennium road. We can find a café or something after that ye?” Finn was like the dad of the group. Rey giggled at that. 

========================

4 hours later and the group finally left the bus, thanking the driver and guide for the joyous ride. There really was so much to see in this state, and they were just in a tiny corner of it. They weren’t that far from the Disney Parks, but they had planned to go do the parks later on in the week when they had finished sight seeing. The group took a short walk to the gallery, following a map that Finn had purchased from one of the little souvenir shops they have everywhere. Such a dad. Rey remarked in her head. 

The gallery was small but pleasant. The art work was contemporary and featured a few well known piece that made Rose squeal to see. 

“Rey my bae! Come here! Look at this wonderful piece” Poe called over to Rey. She quickly wondered over to see the artwork that Poe was looking at. It was a naked man and woman engaging in… whatever it was they were doing. They were in such random positions it confused the hell out of Rey. 

“I hope you’re flexible Rey. This looks like the kind of fun me and you will be having soon.” Poe whispered. And with that, he walked down the next hallway full of portraits and landscapes. The thought of her and Poe, doing… No. Definitely not. This needed to stop. It was starting to make Rey feel nauseous. 

“You ok?”

“AHHH!” Rey shouted. Broken away from her thoughts.

“Woah, Rey chill it’s just me. Is everything alright?” Jess asked, concert apparent in her tone.

“Omg jess. Yes I’m fine. I was just daydreaming. You made me jump.” Rey giggled 

“Daydreaming huh? In front of this… piece. What even is it? I mean I like abstract art, and sex for that matter. But what on earth is that meant to be? Looks like it hurts.”

“That’s what I was thinking” 

Both girls laughed in unison, then walked down the hallway towards the little gift shop at the end of the gallery. 

Just as they were about to leave the galleries main show rooms, something caught reys eye. A black room with a single piece of artwork hanging on the wall with a bright white spot light shining down upon it. Rey was captured by its atmospheric feel. It’s cool tones and relentless blacks, fading into one another. It wasn’t really a picture of anything, just some sort of dark mass. A dark mass that somehow, for some reason, made sense to Rey. It almost confused her more than the weird sex painting. It was like she could feel the painting. Feel what it meant. Understood what it was trying to prove. She only took her eyes away when she heard her name being called by someone from the hallway outside the dark room. Rey turned to leave but just before she did, she snapped a picture of the info tile to the right of the piece. The piece titled, kylomorphism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour begins... but what will they experience any paranormal happenings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!!! This was fun to write i have to say. I changed it up a few times and now you guys have a massive cliffhanger. Sorry not Sorry!  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments!! They make me so happy to see <3 
> 
> For now... Enjoy ;)

The rest of reys second day abroad had flown by, and they were into the next. Reys routine was the same as the day before, shower, get ready, breakfast and then into a cab. Today’s ventures were planned by Jessika but she wouldn’t tell them where they were going.

 

“Jess why can’t you just tell us already? We’ve been driving for like 30 minutes already. Surely we are nearly there!” Poe wailed.

 

“Stop your whining. We will get there when we get there. And you won’t be disappointed. I promise.” Jess explained to the group with a devilish smile. If Rey wasn’t around people she knew, she would have had several break downs by now.

 

Another 10 minutes and they arrived outside a ginormous house. More like a mansion really. It looks old and worn by time, the outside walls covered in poison ivy, the windows near black with filth and the walls chipped and cracked. It actually reminded Rey of a lot of the big homes you could visit in the UK, and judging by the style it almost was. Except this one was in such a different state that the nicely preserved ones back home. The location wasn’t entirely random. There were a few normal shops about that you could just about see down the road from the mansion and it’s long driveway. It wasn’t completely in the middle of no where. But it felt like it. That was the kind of atmosphere it gave off.

 

“Jess. Where on gods earth are we? And what are we doing here?” Finn questioned.

 

“This is Mandalora House, and it’s said to be one of the most haunted places in North America!.

 How cool is that?! I’ve booked us to go on a haunted mansion tour!” Jess beamed.

 

The others were silent until Rose piped up. “Nope. Nu-uh. Definitely not. Never. I am NOT walking willingly into a haunted house. Fuck that shit.”

 

“Oh come on Rose stop being such a cry baby. There’s a really nice café inside on the ground floor! The pictures on google images actually make it look really cosy! And besides I’ve already paid for it. At least come in and have a look round.” Jess pleaded.

 

Rey was still stood facing the house. Gawking at it. She didn’t know why, but it was giving her the same vibes as that painting she had seen the previous day at the gallery. _What was it called.. mylo? Moric? Kylomorphic. That’s it,_ She thought to herself. It was her that led the group in, Rose reluctantly following behind, gripping onto Finns hand for dear life.

 

“Rose. You’re such a scaredy cat.” Poe taunted. “You need to be more like my Rey-Bae!”

 

“Knock it off Poe. Everyone gets scared so let me be. And ‘my’? When did you two…”

 

“Welcome!” An older looking woman, absolutely tiny in size, greeted them at the door of the mansion. Her dress sense was from something out of a different place in time. 1800’s? Certainly fitting for the houses style. Rey thought it must have been a part of the haunted house tour. Fancy dress of some kind.

 

“My name is Maz. I’m the house keeper. I over look all activities taken place here. I take it you’ve come for our spectacularly scary haunted house tour?”

 

Jess piped up next.

 

“Yes! Hi, I’m Jessika. I was the one who called and booked! Nice house you have here.”

 

“Ah yes! Hello again my dear. Let’s get you all inside then. It looks like it’s about to pour it down outside.”

 

When did that happen? All of 10 minutes ago it was nothing but sun and blue skies, and now it looked like weather worst than England? There was something Rey was sensing about this place. It felt dark. Cold even. It was something you couldn’t quite discern, just like the painting.

 

Maz led the group into a large grand room, with painted ceilings, paintings the size of reys flat back home and yellow flickering candles adorning the walls every couple of metres.

 

“So where are we all from? The Great isle of Britain judging by the accent.” The small lady questioned, her voice echoing around the room as they walked. It was practically empty for such a large space. No furniture for sitting, only book cases and ornaments.

 

“The one and only. We’re on holiday. A quick getaway with friends, and family.” Finn replied, looking at Rey when he said the word ‘family’. That meant the world to Rey, and she could only smile at the gesture. Maz caught the interaction when Rey wasn’t looking and gave the girl a squinted, curious look, as if trying to decipher her.

 

“Hmmm. Good. Well, I definitely think that this haunted tour will…” Maz paused to look directly at Rey, “change your life.”

 

Rey was almost about to speak up and ask why but before she could, the tiny housekeeper began to talk again.

 

“Here we are. If you could all please take a seat. I will need to go through a few rules before you can enter the haunted sector or the house and also the general backstory to this houses history with the paranormal.”

 

A man entered the room just beside Maz, a tall, very very tall, and slender man with a big beard and hairy arms. His legs gained him such a height that his head almost touched the ceiling.

 

“This Is Charles, or Chewie as we like to call him. He will be the one to take you on the actual tour of the house. Now I must tell you, there are multiple spirits that inhabit the house. Some tend to stay around certain rooms and others like to roam the halls freely. These spirits have yet to become violent or volatile over the many years that this house has been here so there is no concern for your safety. Chewie will talk you through what will be happening on you tour.” Maz standing aside to let the hairy man talk.

 

“Thank you Maz. As she said, I’m Charles but you can call me Chewie. On this tour I will take you into the main rooms of this house where there have been multiple sightings of ghosts trying to make contact with the real world. We will start on the lower levels including the library and work our way upwards towards the bedrooms and studies. In some rooms there will be set ups with ouija boards, EMF metres, full spectrum cameras and devices that will allow any spirits to talk to us. You can choose if you want to participate in using the set ups, if not we can just move straight on to the next room. There will also be opportunities to spilt up into pairs or if you’re feeling truly brave, on you own. However, if you are left alone or in pairs at any point, you must not leave the room until a house member comes to collect you and bring you back to the group. You will be given walkie-talkies so you can give someone a shout when you want to return to the group.”

 

The group was intensely listening to every word Chewie was telling them, preparing themselves as the tension started to build with what they were about to do. Chewie continued to talk.

 

“My assistant Artu will be joining us when we get to the upper levels of the house. The basement will be the last place we go before we return to the café near the entrance of the house. Now I need to tell you that the basement is very large and is practically a maze down there. Staff do know the way around it so if you get lost, stay exactly where you are, we will come and get you. The waking talkies given to you will not work down there so it is imperative that you stick to this rule. There is a door leading down further, but you must NOT go near it. It is very dangerous down there and we don’t want anyone getting hurt. It is locked but just in case some idiot has opened it, do not go near it. That should be everything. Maz?”

 

“Perfect, thanks Chewie. I just need you to fill out these forms quick. It’s just something to say that if you break or damage any property here today then you will be responsible for replacing or paying for it, we do have security cameras around in most rooms but we don’t sit there watching you so don’t worry about screaming your heads off or crying like children. We won’t hold it against you.”

 

The group burst into laughter at the comment.

 

“If Poe ends up crying like a baby, I will pay you for the footage!” Rose chimed.

 

“You’ll be the one crying, hun” he replied with an evil laugh in jest.

 

After handing back the forms and hugging one another for a quick boost in confidence, Rey, Poe, Jessika, Rose and Finn all followed Chewie out of the small room of safety and into a dark space to begin the tour.

 

 ===================================

 

The first room they entered was the kitchen. It was large, had no windows and the floor was made of cold black tiles. Everyone had been given a torch as well as a walkie-talkie so, as they filed into the room, spotlights if weak light flashed across the room to check it out. It was pretty much a bigger version of the small room they were in for the briefing, with a large table in the middle, however, in the right corner at the end of the kitchen was a walk in cupboard.

 

“Would anyone like to use the EMF metre and call out for spirits in this room?” Chewie asked.

 

“I’ll give it a go.” Replied Finn, taking the metre and stood in front of the table.

 

“Are there any spirits in this room with us right now?” Finn called out.

 

Silence.

 

“If there’s anyone here, can you give us a sign?”

 

 Silence.

 

“Can you make my device here light up if you’re here with us?”

 

Nothing happened.

 

“Seems like no ones here. Who knew ghosts were shy”, taunted Poe.

 

“Why don’t we move on to the next room? Next I will take you to the library.” Chewie said to the group, leading them out of the kitchen and into the hallway attached to the library.

 

“Now before we go in, I would like to give you a little back story about the house.” The group stood in the hallway, lights shining on the cobwebbed paintings and dusty shelves, listening to Chewie’s story.

 

“This house was built in the 17th century. It was owned by the Skywalker family who own numerous businesses in Floria at the time. The mansion wasn’t built all at once. It was actually built room by room, as the master wanted it. First was the basement, and the library was the 2nd thing to be built. Follow me please.”

 

The group followed Chewie into a giant open space that was very hard to see with so much darkness. There were windows in the room, however, no light shone through, as the grey skies and rainy winds had cast over the house by the time their tour had started. It only added to the chilling atmosphere of the house even more.

 

There were rows and rows of shelves lining the walls, as well as shelves protruding from them, filling a bit of the empty space. The ceiling was tall and the room echoed as Chewie spoke to them.

 

“The piano is often heard playing on its own at random times in the night by people have stayed here before.”

 

“Woah wait. People have stayed here before? You mean like, stayed over night? To sleep?” Rey question, confused at why anyone would put themselves through that. Rey didn’t believe in ghosts but this place was cold and dark. It reminded her a lot of the dump she used to live in, except the rooms were a lot nicer and decorative.

 

“Yes. We often get people from all over, ghost hunters, news people, even exorcists come in and check out the house.”

 

“And what happens? Do they ever see anything?”

 

“They end up running out of the house in the middle of the night. It’s quite funny sometimes, when we check the cameras, they just stand in the middle of a room, watching the darkness, listening out for any sound that might prove the paranormal is real. And they certainly get their fill. As you lot will find when we get to the upper floors.”

 

_BANG_

The group screamed in unison.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!” Rose screamed, holding Finn as tightly as he was holding her.

 

They all stared into the darkness, waiting for something else to happen.

 

“Guys, I really don’t like this. Can we like, move to another room or something please?” Said Finn.

 

“What’s that on the floor over there?” Jess began to walk forward to shine her light on the object in question. “Looks like a book. Maybe that’s what made the sound?”

 

Then Rey finally piped up, “Is anyone there? Knock another book down.” She said it with a lot more confidence then she meant to, coming across as arrogant almost.

 

They waited for something more to happen but the room stayed silent.

 

Chewie decided they should move upstairs, where the more active spirits tended to be. “Come on. We will meet Artu at the bottom of the stairs.”

 

 _BANG_ ……………. _BANG_

Screams filled the room once more as they all turned to the sounds coming from deep within the room.

 

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! CAN YOU GUYS SEE IT?!” Shouted Jess. “Over there. At the end of the hall, a dark shadow. Fuck can we leave.” And they did. All huddling together in tow behind Chewie, eyes following the surroundings as they walked.

 

“Jess I hate you for making us do this.” Rose sobbed. Rose was always such a softie, it was to easy to scare her.

 

The reached the bottom of the stairs, that seemed to go up and up and up, meeting Artu.

 

“Hello everyone. Ready for the scare level to bump up a notch? Remember, if it gets to much for anyone, please say, and we can take you out if the building straight away.” Artu beeped.

 

=====================================

 

“I think we should start off by dividing you guys up. We have lots of rooms upstairs and it’s always a fun experience to go it alone.” Artu smirked.

 

“I’m not leaving Finns side!” Rose scowled, grabbing onto his arm for the millionth time this day.

 

“Ok. You two together.” Chewie looked to Rey, Jessika and Poe next.

 

Poe cut in, just as Rey was about to speak, “Jess, you go with Rose and Finn, me and Rey will brave it together in the bedroom and show the ghosts who’s boss.” That signature smirk at play that Rey was ready to slap right off his annoying face.

 

Rey grimaced. That was it. She was done with his shity comments about ‘them’. As soon as she got him alone, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, ghosts be damned.

 

“Ok. Well you all have your walkie-talkies. Try not to use them all at once if something happens, otherwise we won’t be able to hear what you’re saying. We will give you 10-20 minutes in a couple different rooms. Again there will be the set ups so feel free to use them. Rose, Finn and Jessika, you will be in the main study and Rey and Poe, you will be in the main bedroom. I will take you two there whilst Artu, you take the others. Have fun everyone.”

 

And with that, Rey and Poe was led in the opposite direction down the vast halls towards their first location. Rey tried to use her torch to see as much of the passing hallways as possible but it was so dark. She almost tripped a couple of times, and of course, Poe was there, behind her, hands on her arse trying to ‘stabilise’ her.

 

When they arrived at a massive closed door Rey assumed to be the bedroom, Chewie turned to them and said, “this room is where the master of the house slept. He was a very particular man, hated by almost everyone in the town. However, his spirit is not often present at all. If you do encounter anyone, it will most likely be spirits trying to warden you away from this room. I would recommend using the device that outputs vocalised sounds, often words. Have fun.” And then he was gone, leaving her and Poe to enter the room.

 

=====================================

 

It was dark. Very dark. The tiniest amount of light peeping through the curtains of the large window at the opposite end of the room. Poe followed behind Rey, closing the door, sealing them in with the ‘spirits’.

 

The room was surprisingly big. But then again, it was the masters chambers. The bed was at least a king size, if not bigger. Rey wondered what kind of man must have occupied the room with such a sized bed.

 

Rey managed to spot the small device, the one she supposed Chewie had been talking about, on the bedside table. She picked it up, her small hands shaking as she switched it on. It buzzed to life, starting with a cracking static sound and a small light. It made both Rey and Poe jump.

 

“I guess we should just ask something?” Poe suggested. “You go first.”

 

Rey nodded in agreement and began to ask her questions to the room.

 

“Hello. I’m Rey. Is there anyone in this room with us right now?”

 

The room was silent with the exception of the pitter pattering it rain on the windows and the static coming from the small device in reys hand.

 

“If there are any spirits here, make a sound. Tell us you’re here.”

 

 _Bump_. The tiniest of sounds came from the corner of the room.

 

“Did you hear that?” Rey whispered.

 

“Ask something else Rey.”

 

“Can you tell us your name? This machine will translate your voice so we can here it.”

 

The static continued to drone on, with the occasional dip in loudness.

 

“How many of you are there here?”

 

“ ** _Leave”_**

 

“Oh my god Poe… did you…”

 

“ ** _GO”_**

****

The static rumbled out the vague sounds of words. Words that sent shivers down Reys spine. Then Poe started to speak out.

 

“What if we stayed huh? What you gonna do about it?”

 

“Poe! Fucking hell don’t antagonise them for fucks sake!”

 

“It’s ok babe. I know what I’m doing. Come here.” Poe grabbed Rey by the waist and tugged her close, pushing her almost onto the bed.

 

“Poe. What are you…”

 

“What you ghosts gonna do if I fucked my girlfriend on your bed huh? Master?” Poe started pushing Rey down in the direction on the bed, face down so he was standing close behind her.

 

“POE STOP!”

 

“It’s ok Rey. The ghosts aren’t real. It’s all just a trick set up by those weirdos who live here. We’ve got time. Let’s have some fun.”

 

“POE NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!”

 

“Shhhh. It’s ok Rey-Bae. I’m going to make you feel so good. Shhhhh”

 

Tears started to fall from Reys eyes, from frustration, from anger, but mostly from fear. She locked up. She could barely respond. It was like she was trapped in her own mind. She hated it. Rey had always been a fighter. She had survived every second, endured every moment of her dreadful life, yet here, she was entirely helpless.

 

Unnoticed to both of them, the static and flashing lights got louder and brighter, warning them of something. The suddenly…

 

**_“STROOOOAAAWP!”_ **

****

A loud, deep raw was released, not just coming from device, but from the entire room. Poe was thrown against the wall, away from Rey who had screamed at the noise that sounded so close to her. Like it was hovering over her. The room shook with the force of the sound, vibrating into the very atoms that made up everything.

 

Rey ran. Out of the room. Down the twisting hallways until she found the stairs. She didn’t have her torch. She couldn’t see anything, except the reflections of vases on plinths at the sides of the hallways. She got halfway down the stairs, tears clouding her eyes and suddenly tripped on nothing. She hadn’t tripped on pulled up carpet or her own feet. Rey literally tripped on thin air.

 

Rey tumbled down the rest of the marble steps, hitting her head directly on the corner of one. Then everything was dark. The hallway fading into nothing as she fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up. And something is lurking in the darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know..... i know.... I’m sorryyyyyy
> 
> I haven’t uploaded in a couple of days. I wanted to try and upload this daily but I got super busy this week and just didn’t get much time to write. I’ve also been thing up some new ideas, slightly changing this fics course. Basically I’m trying to speed it up so we can get to the fun part.
> 
> This chapter isn’t the longest but I’ll try and make tomorrow’s chapter a bit longer.  
> Sorry again for not uploading sooner!  
> Thank you everyone who’s left kudos and has been enjoying the fic, it warms my heart. 
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

Rey awoke to darkness. Complete darkness and deafening silence. She could feel a cold concrete surface under her where she laid, drying blood seeping from her an open cut on her forehead. Her head felt like it was about to implode with the tight constricting, her brain struggling to orientate itself.

Wait… concrete? I fell on to carpet, didn’t I?

Then her mind turned to what happened in the room, with Poe. And the noise that shook Rey to the core. If that… thing hadn’t have thrown Poe away.

Fuck. Poe practically flew at the wall. The fuck is going on here. Rey’s head swum with unanswered questions. And once she found Chewie, the group and Maz, she was going to let rip.

As her vision finally started to adjust to let her see somewhat in the darkness, Rey searched the room for signs of what she last saw, wrecking her brain for answers of where she might be. Did she get up and move at some point? She must have. She was somewhere completely different now. It was cold and to quiet. As though there was insulation surrounding her, limiting all sound from… well… everything. It was almost though the world had been muffled, although, Rey supposed that could have been her head.

“Hello?” she called out.

“Chewie? Finn? Jes…” Rey’s calls where suddenly silenced when she caught something in her peripheral. There was a small flash of light that looked to be coming from behind something. Maybe another doorway?

Rey took tentative sets towards the flickering light. She gasped when she bumped into a wall, or maybe a door frame, she couldn’t tell in the darkness, but she was nearing the light.

Was that her flashlight? How did it? She didn’t have hers with her when she ran from the bedroom. Unless… Unless it wasn’t hers.

She picked the flashlight up, hitting it against her palm to stop it flickering. It worked. The light was weak and dim, but it worked at least. She finally got the chance to properly take in her surroundings. And it was nothing good.

The walls were as barren as the concrete floors, dirt and dust coating the furniture stacked up and forgotten, covered in cobwebs around the room. It’s as if no one had been where she was in years. One thing she did know however, she was still in the house. She could tell by the style of the furniture. She was at least still in the house, or near it.

But why was Rey here? Maybe it was some joke? Maybe the rest of them found her and put her here to scare her. But they wouldn’t do that. She nearly cracked her hear falling down those stairs. She was still bleeding. And Poe. God Poe. What a mess.

“Guys? Please you can come out now. Funny joke. I wanna go home.” Rey called out. Tears started to fall from her face in realisation. She was alone. Once again, completely and utterly alone. Rey fell to the floor, back against a wall she could barely see, relentless silent sobs coming from Rey.

“You’re not alone…”

Reys head shot up. Eyes wide searching for the source of the near inaudible whisper. Almost as if it was in her head. Maybe it was.

“Who’s there?”

Silence once again.

“How do I get out of here?”

Minutes past with no signs, no noises, no movement. Until a tiny sound came from the edge of the room. Rey lifted her torch to inspect the noise, expecting to see some sort of rodent scurrying about. But there was nothing except what looked to be the edge of a frame propped up against the wall, covered by a dusty grey cloth.

Rey, curious, stood and walked over to the object in question. She ripped it away, particulates flying into the air to reveal the piece of art.

It was the same. The exact same. How was it here?

The piece of art that Rey had seen the day before at the gallery. The art that Rey had mysteriously been so drawn to. How was the same thing here? Why was it here?

Rey pulled out her phone. She took a picture of the tag explaining the piece. She forgot to google it before., maybe she could check it out now. Maybe it could help her figure out where she is.

‘Kylomorphic’

A piece of artwork dated back to the 17th century, shrouded in mystery. The origin of this piece has created quite the controversy over the years, with little history to give context. Derived from the Greek term ‘Hylomorphism’ meaning living beings as a form of matter, a soul as that which makes a living thing alive, this piece is believed to be the sightings of a mad man, haunted by his past and paranormal beings. It is thought that another piece was created alongside this art, a parallel painting connected to the abstract beings witnessed by the artist.

 

Rey looked up from her phone to the piece.

“So, you’re a ghost? How ironic.” Rey shook her head in confused laughter.

“Wow. I’m so stupid. Rey get a brain!” She shouted at herself in the darkness. She pulled up her contacts and hovered over Jessika’s name. She clicked and held her phone to her ear.

The phone consistently beeped at Rey, telling her that she had no signal.

“FUCK! WHY?”

Rey yet again went to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and buried her head there, her back facing the painting.

BANG

Rey screamed at the noise that came, somehow, from below her.

BANG

There it was again, closer this time. Reys eyes went wide, mouth hung open in silent terror.

BANG…BANG….BANG

Rey started to crawl backwards, suddenly hitting the painting with her back.

Then silence.

Rey could feel a coldness start to creep along her back, exactly where the painting was, like a hand, tracing her spine, her neck, then lower… and lower…

Rey ran, the torch forgotten, using her phones flashlight as a guide this time. Rey didn’t shout or scream. She didn’t make a sound. She just ran. Just like she did in the bedroom.

There was another doorway, one she had not seen when she was in the room when she work. How could she have missed it? Rey didn’t care. Her one main focus was to get out of here, wherever here was.  
Don’t stop…

A growl Rey heard, ringing in her ears, calling from behind her.

Keep running… little one…

In any other case, Rey would have turned and fought whatever was behind her, but no one else was here. Literally no other human being. She was in a haunted house that really was haunted, and reys main instinct was to turn and run.

I won’t bite….

But somewhere, in the depths of reys mind, the curious part of her mind, Rey wanted to stop. To face the creature that followed her.

Come meet your master…

And so she did. She stopped. In the middle of a room, far from where she once began. Then slowly, with eyes wide open, watching the darkness fill with light from her phone, she turned.

And there it was.

A black mass towered mere feet in front of Rey. A black cloudy mass, subtly shaped as a human, a very big human. It was the same black mass from the paintings.

“I’m tired of running.” A single tear escaped reys eye. “I’m tired of being scared of that darkness.”

“Then embrace it, little one.” The mass moved slowly towards reys face, removing the tear that had rolled down her cheek.

Then, all of a sudden, light filled the room. Rey turned her head towards it. A doorway stood up the top of the stairs with a tiny person standing in the light. Maz.

“Child? Are you down here? Rey?”

“YES! OH MY GOD MAZ YES IM HERE!” Rey cried out in hysterics. Quickly checking in front of her for the mass that once casted its darkness over her. Now gone.

“Child! Goodness we’ve been looking all over this house for you! Your friends have been worried sick. Why are you down here? I told you not to come down to the basement!” Maz yelled, running down the stairs to meet Rey and bring her back up to the safety of the house.

“I-I didn’t. I just… I woke up down here. I didn’t know where I was…” Rey sobbed.

“Come child. You’re safe now. Let’s take you upstairs.” Maz gently pushed Rey in the direction of the stairs, towards the bright lights, looking behind her for the briefest of moments unbeknownst to Rey.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get weird and go wrong for Rey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Sorry for the wait. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the others. Enjoy. I promise you next chapter the fun really begins. We will be seeing kylo have his... fun. 😏

Maz led Rey through the now lit up house, seeming more ordinary than it once did without the spooky atmosphere, to the safety of the café at the front of the building. Upon approach she heard worried voices who she assumed to be her friends. Maz had yet to explain what happened, but Rey had a suspicion that even she did not truly know what had happened in the basement or why she was there. All Rey knew was that this house was not normal, and was perhaps really haunted. The experience she had down there certainly made her think so, but she didn’t want to believe anything until she spoke to Maz alone about it. 

Rey walked in through the café doors to see the group sitting round a table in the middle of the room, anxiously tapping fingers and biting nails. 

“REY!” They all said in unison. An onslaught of worried questions came at Rey with full force.

“Are you ok?” 

“What happened?”

“Where did you go?”

“Do you remember anything?” That one came from Poe but she ignored it to talk to the entire group.

“Guys, guys chill. I’m ok. I just… got a little lost and ended up somewhere I didn’t know how to navigate. You don’t need to worry.”

“Worry? Rey how can we not worry? You’ve literally been gone for hours!” Finn exclaimed.

“Wait. Hours? Really? Wh-what? Surely not.”

“Yea. Rey, where were you? What happened?” Jessika piped up. 

Rey looked at Poe. He had his eyes to the ground. She supposed that he thought she would fuck him over and tell everyone exactly what happened in that bedroom. Not that he didn’t deserve it. It really seemed like he would have… gone through with whatever he had in mind regardless of what Rey wanted. 

Reys head spun, she didn’t know what to say, and she wanted to speak to Poe before calling him out on it, to see what he had to say, to give him s chance to apologise. 

I need to stop seeing the good in people and giving them second chances. She said to herself.

“I umm… I got spooked. By a ghost. And I ran.” It wasn’t a complete lie. But it wasn’t the whole truth either. For now it would have to do. 

Poe looked up. “Wait. A ghost? That’s why y-you ran?” He stuttered.

“Mmmhmm.” Rey nodded and looked at Poe from the corner of her eyes. 

“Wait, weren’t you both in the same room?” Rose questioned. “Poe you never said anything about what happened.”

Once again, Poe was looking at the floor, thinking of what to say next. He started to open his mouth to speak when Rey cut him off.

“Poe fainted.” Rey nearly shouted in answer to roses questions. “We were in the same room. There was a ghost, Poe fainted and I ran.”

“Okay well Poe’s side makes sense but what about you? You’ve got blood coming from your head and you were gone for hours. Where did you go?” Rose yet again questioned.

“I told you I got lost. I didn’t have my torch and it was dark. I fell and hit my head on something. Maz can vouch that I was lost somewhere in the house. Now can you just calm down. I’m fine ok? I could just do with a drink and maybe a snack.” 

Maz cut in the, laughing a little. “I’m not surprised child. You arrived here in the morning and it’s now the middle of the night. You must be starved. Come with me and I’ll fix you something up in the kitchen. You lot stay here with Chewie.” 

Rey followed Maz once again. Rey would get a chance to ask what the hell she saw down in the basement. 

=======================

Once alone in the kitchen, Rey tugged on Maz’s arm slightly to get her attention. 

“Why was I down there Maz? It doesn’t make sense. One moment I’m falling down a flight of stairs, knocking myself out and the next I’m in the basement? Was it one of your lot? Thought it would be a funny ghost joke to put me down there with some spooky light show and dark shadow ghost man?” Reys voice was filled with more anger than she had meant but at this point she couldn’t help it. She was tired and confused and she wanted answers.

“What really happened in that room child? When you were with Poe?”

Rey stood stunned. She hadn’t expected that kind of question to be thrown at her. It’s almost like Maz knew already what had happened.

“Wh-what do you mean? I already said there was a gho-“

“There was a ghost yes but that’s not all is it. It’s ok Rey, you can tell me.”

“What makes you think something else happened?” Rey was starting to fidget, to which Maz pulled reys hands into her tiny ones and replied, “If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I’m looking at the eyes of a girl who wants to run. A girl who has been running. What happened Rey?”

“…Poe.”

“Yes. Go on.”

“He ummm… h-he came onto me.”  
“And?”

“And… I didn’t want him to.” And that was it. Rey was gone. The last of her defences had been broken down to pieces and she couldn’t contain the tears and emotions she had pent up from her eventful day. She wanted to be strong, tell her self to stop crying but she couldn’t. At least she was in a safe space with Maz. She didn’t feel as though she would be judged. Just heard.

“He tried to push me on the bed, said that we could have fun. But I don’t want that. I’ve never wanted that. I felt so powerless. So alone.” Maz embraced Rey in a tight hug to comfort her, and it helped somewhat. Her silent sobs turned into gentle sniffles. 

“That’s not all though. What else?”

“I had turned on that machine, the thing that lets ghosts speak or whatever. It started to make noise, the whole room started to shake. And the voice, it was like it was in the room with us, in my head.” Rey started at the wall opposite her obsoletely as she recalled the scene.

“He threw Poe off me against a wall, then I ran. Out into the hallways, down the stairs until I tripped and fell unconscious.” Rey finally looked at Maz to gauge her reaction. 

“He? What makes you think it was a He?”

“I heard the voice again in the basement. It was low and scratchy but it was a males voice. Maz tell me what’s going on. I don’t know why I was down there but I know you do. Tell me. Please.”

“I’m afraid child, these are the things you will have to discover for yourself.”

“Myself? What. How? It’s not like I’ll ever be coming back here, no offence, but I’ve not exactly had the best of times. Why would you think I’d stick around to figure out what some old painting and ghost wants with me?”

Maz finished the sandwich that she had been absentmindedly making whilst Rey spoke. 

“Here, eat.” 

“Thank you. But you still haven’t given me any answers.”

“Rey. The master is with you now. He’s chosen you. I don’t know why, or for how long, but he’s connected to you now. You have a bond, a bond that is hard to fathom, and even harder to break.”

“Woah, wait, slow down. What are you on about master? With me how? Who is he?”

“That’s all I can tell you Rey I’m sorry. I don’t know everything about this situation, but if there’s one thing you must keep hold of and remember Rey, it’s that you see the good. The light.”

And then Maz was gone. Out of the kitchen and into another room that was opposite the way they came. Rey wanted to follow, almost did but she didn’t want to get lost again, and she thought that if Maz had anything more to tell her, she would have. Maybe it was time to just put all of this weirdness behind her and forget about it. It wasn’t important. Rey didn’t need the stress of it. She would deal with Poe, and carry on with her life, because that’s want Rey did. Carry on. 

She took her sandwich and quickly scoffed it down. Rey could never not eat food quickly nowadays. It was a habit of survival that she couldn’t get rid of. Then she found herself quickly hurrying to where the others had been sitting in the café, eager to leave this place and not stay another second. Even if she had to walk back to the hotel.

====================

“Hey! I’m back! We can go now. Let’s go.” Rey said in a rush, practically running back into the café.

“Rey! You ok? Maz give you something to eat?” Chewie asked.

“Yeah she did thanks. But we uhhh… better go. I’m sure you guys wanna lock up and it’s late. We need to get back to our hotel.” Rey smiled and looked to her friends for encouragement.

“Uhh ye Rey’s right. It is like a 40 minute drive.” Jessika pipped up at last. 

“Oh you sure? You’re all welcome to stay here for the night if you want. We have spare-“

“NO…” Rey cut Chewie off. “No… I uhh. We’ve already paid for the hotel. No point in wasting it. Thank you for the e-experience.” Rey coughed to hide her sudden nervousness. 

“O-okay well you guys have a safe journey back. Sorry that today didn’t go… as smoothly as it usually does. Guess the ghosts must be a bit more active on a full moon huh?”

The group quietly giggled and then Chewie showed them to the door. Rey was last to leave when Chewie grabbed her arm and silently whispered, “Good luck, Rey.” A cold shiver past through her, down her spine, to her toes as he said it to her. He let go of her arm and shut the door because she could ask what he meant. Just like Maz, he had left her confused and frustrated. 

 

Luckily for the group, Jess had preemptively ordered a taxi from her phone whilst waiting for Rey, so they made it back to the hotel in good time, not having to wait around at night in some weird, middle of nowhere town for it to get to them. The journey back was pretty silent. Rey thought everyone was probably just as spooked and confused by the day as she was, even though she had a bit more to comprehend then them. But she tried not to think about it all. She didn’t matter and she was never going to see the house again. It was probably just some tactic as part of the experience anyway.

Once they finally made it back to the hotel, the group said their good nights, now being well into the morning hours, Rose and Finn asking rey yet again if she was alright and if she wanted to sleep in their room on the pull out sofa bed if she was feeling a little scared by everything but she told them she was fine and that they didn’t need to worry about her. A night in her bed alone to think would probably do some good anyway. Perhaps in the morning she would go for that walk to clear her head and relax. That’s what holidays were about after all. 

Just as she turned to head towards the elevator on her side of the building, Poe caught reys arm. The others had gone to their respective parts of the buildings and Rey assumed that Poe thought if was finally clear to talk to Rey about what happened. 

“What do you want Poe?”

“Rey. I-I umm. I can’t tell you how incredibly and irrevocably sorry for how I acted and what I… what I… for what I almost did in that room. For what I did do in that room. I am so sorry Rey. I never should have let it get that far. I’m a completely asshole and I’m so sorry.”

Poe was looking down again. Rey almost felt sorry for him but what he did, what he made her feel. It made Rey sick to her stomach. 

“Can you ever forgive me Rey?”

“You know you scared me Poe. You really scared me. I didn’t think you’d ever actually take it that far but… it will take some time to forgive you but Poe. You have to change. What you did today was completely unacceptable and no one should ever have to go through it.”

“I know. I know Rey and I promise. I promise you. I swear that I will never let if go that far ever again. I’ll be different. I’ll try and be more respectful to you, to everyone. I’ll be more patient with you and take it at your pace-“

“Poe. We can’t be together. Not after that. And I’m not sure we ever were actually together if I’m honest. Or at least I wasn’t. I’m not ready for a relationship at the moment. I don’t know if I ever will be.”

“O-oh ok. Ye sure. Of course. You deserve better than me anyway. Just know that I am sorry and I always will be and I will change. I promise. Can we still be friends at least? Or try to be?”

“Yes Poe. We can be friends.”

“Ok. Good night Rey. And I’m sorry again.”

“Thank you. Good night.” 

And with that, they went their separate ways to their rooms. 

Rey was shattered. Apparently being out cold for hours does that to you. As well as being scared and in the dark Rey supposed. 

Rey opened the door to her room and flicked the switch next to the door to turn the lights on but nothing happened. Was the power out?

“Great. Just what I needed.”

Rey turned the flashlight of her phone on to see where she was going. She tried the toilet light but that wasn’t working either. 

At that point, Rey didn’t care anymore, so she flopped onto the bed with her day clothes still on and without brushing her teeth or getting any kind of ready for bed. She could sort herself out in the morning but for now, all she wanted was to sleep off her terrible day. She was so tired, she fell asleep in minutes on top of the covers. It was a warm night anyway so she wouldn’t get very cold. She quickly turned her alarms on and placed her phone on the stand beside her bed. And like that, Rey slept until the morning. 

===================

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Reys phone incessantly beeped at Rey until she roused out of her completely deep sleep, which took a few minutes. That was unusual for her. Normally Rey had such trouble sleeping, she would constantly wake throughout the night and would wake the second her alarm started to go off but last night, Rey seemingly slept like a log. The previous days events must have been enough to conk her out for good. Even a stressful day at uni or a hard day at work couldn’t do that for her. 

Rey started to sit up to stretch when suddenly she noticed that she was under the covers. Last night she had been laying on top of them, face down but here she was, fully tucked in like a baby, covers half tucked into both sides of the mattress. There was no way Rey could have done that in her sleep. She didn’t even remember waking up which was weird enough. 

Rey yanked the covers off her and pushed herself up. 

“Ok what the actual fuck.”

Rey was in her night clothes. 

She looked at herself and the clothes, then over towards her suitcase where the clothes she was now wearing had been stored. And there were the clothes she had been wearing when she had fell face first onto the bed. The bed that she definitely did not tuck herself into. 

“There is no way I… did I sleep walk or something?” She questioned herself out loud. 

That was the only thing she could come up with. It would account for why she couldn’t remember waking up during the night when she usually had all of her life, why she had been fully tucked in and why she was in completely different clothes. The only thing that was the same from the night before was that she hadn’t brushed her teeth. That she could tell was the same. 

Then suddenly…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The beeping of her alarm started again. That wasn’t an unusual thing as she set her alarm clock times minutes apart from each other. The unusual thing was that the beeping sounded more distant. She looked over to where she remembered she put it down from the night before, on the bedside table, but it wasn’t there. Following the sound, Rey heard it coming from the bathroom.

The door was ever so slightly ajar, when before she recalled it was left fully open. Slowly, Rey pushed the door open to reveal the small bathrooms contents. Her phone was violently vibrating on the toilet seat lid. Rey gave the room a quick inspection and then grabbed her phone, turning the alarms off.

How could it be in here? And why would it be in here? On a toilet seat lid that’s been put down… when I’m a female. Rey thought to herself. Everything seemed odd. But she guessed that it must all have been her sleepwalking during the night. She hoped it wouldn’t be a regular occurrence. She had heard horror stories about people falling down stairs and leaving their houses at night, getting killed by cars on the roads on the news every so often. She didn’t want to be one of those people. 

Choosing to ignore the strange occurrences, like she’s always did, Rey got dressed and went down to breakfast. When she got down to the breakfast bar, the place was practically empty as Rey had set her alarm a lot earlier to get that walk in she had thought about the previous night. She knew the others wouldn’t be down here till later and they had all talked about having a lie in in the taxi on the way back so they wouldn’t miss her. Rey had time to herself, to relax and enjoy the summery morning alone the coast of Floria. 

She ate breakfast all to quickly as usual and left the hotel. Rey was wearing a beautiful flowing floral summer dress, perfect for the beach and staying cool in the sun. She also stuck on her bikini underneath, just in case she felt like taking a quick dip in the dazzling blue Florida ocean. 

She didn’t really know where exactly she was going to go, so she stopped at a small tourist shop and bought a map, detailing some local attractions and nice areas along the coastline. She noticed on the map that not far from her, there was a peer with a funfair. And with that she was off on her walk. 

=====================

It only took Rey 20 minutes to walk down to the peer. The weather was lovely and the views were even better. There was something magical about staring out at the vast nothingness of the ocean. It was calming. It kept Rey grounded.

Rey approached the funfair on the peer. There wasn’t loads. Just a few kiddie rides and some stalls, enticing people to play the fun little games to win cuddly toys and various other prizes. She never had this as a kid, and to see the children here having fun brought joy to her heart.

Rey had a few goes at the duck catching and the horse racing before she decided that she’d seen all she had wanted to on the peer. Just as she was leaving however, Rey spotted some lockers. It was the perfect opportunity to put her stuff by and go for a quick swim. She hadn’t brought any towels but she didn’t mind. She would dry quick enough in the sun with her dress over top. 

She took her locker key and secured it around her wrist and made for the ocean, keen to get out of the scorching sun. Rey was starting to tan, which never happened in the UK. There was never enough sun. But here, the sun was powerful enough to make Rey a light golden brown all over. She found it quite flattering. 

Without reys phone on her to watch the time, time seemed to fly past without realising. By the time she had gotten back to her locker, two hours had past. Rey always had been a water baby, not that she really ever got the chance to go swimming. But when she paid for lessons while she was in college, she found that it was one of her favourite things to do. 

She made her way back to her locker, putting her shoes and dress over her damp body and grabbed her other belongings to head back to the hotel. She looked at her phone, guessing that she would have tonnes of missed calls from the guys but she didn’t. She guessed they must still be in bed or at breakfast. 

She did however have one missed call she didn’t expect to hear from during her holiday. Work.

Rey worked tirelessly at restaurant near her flat back home and whilst it paid the bills, it was the absolute worst. Her manager constantly changed her hours and timetable for working, making her work overtime she shouldn’t have or want considering her contract was only 18 hours a week. They would get her doing 30 hours some weeks. And it was not an easy job. It was a nice-ish place, not run down or too overpriced but some of the regulars Rey would serve were 50 year old men who would watch her with their beady hawk eyes and make lewd comments here and there. And other customers would just be down right rude. Rey could never catch a break, no matter how nice and polite she acted towards them. It was like they existed to make her life a living hell. But Rey would be toast if she wasn’t earning money. Life as a student was as hard as it was ever going to get, but Rey wasn’t the type to give up. 

She quickly looked through her contacts for her bosses number and rung him back. 

“Rey! Where the fuck are you? You’re nearly a fucking hour late for your fucking shift! Get here!” Hux, her boss bellowed down the phone at her.

“What so you mean? I booked the week off Hux. I’m on holiday. It’s on the rotor.”

“It fucking is not!”

“It is! I even told you about it last week. I made sure that someone was available to cover my shift. Phasma should be in!”

“I don’t care who is in. All I care is that the work is being done! And I called Phasma. She told me you never asked her a thing.”

“WHAT? She’s lying! I ask her every week for a month to make sure she was available to cover. And it should be your job to check the rotor and sort cover shifts anyway! Not me. This isn’t my fault!”

“DON’T FUCKING TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB GIRL! YOU ARE ON THE ROTOR NOW GET HERE!”

“Hux. I literally can’t! I’m in Florida. On holiday. How do you expect me to get home in time?”

Lid don’t care how. Just get here. Or your fired. And I won’t be paying you for the last months worth of wages!”

“Hux you can’t do that! I’ve already done those hours. And it’s impossible for me to get home so quickly. Please, can you just find someone else to cover until I get back in a couple of days?”

“You have one day Rey. And if you don’t show up tomorrow evening, you’re gone.”

And with that, Hux hung up on her.

Rey fell to her knees on the sandy beach below her. She was fucked. Completely and utterly fucked. What was she gonna do? It would cost hundreds to get a flight back in such short notice and she had the rest of her holiday to go which would be wasted. Her friends money wasted.

Rey wanted to cry. To ball her eyes out but she didn’t want to do it in public. So she ran all the way back to the hotel, up the stairs and into her room. It took her 5 attempts before she got the keycard in properly, her eyes clouded with tears ready to fall. 

The first thing Rey noticed when she entered the room was that the bed sheet was on the floor. She hadn’t left that here surely? Then she stepped forward enough to see into the bathroom. There was water everywhere, light sprays and droplets on the walls, like the shower had been turned on and turned to the entire room. 

They Rey looked at the mirror. Her name had been spelt out across it in sloppy scrawled writing with a bar of complementary soap. Was this some sort of sick joke? Was someone following her round, making all this random shit happen. It had to have been one of her friends. They are the only people in the country that knows who Rey is, and what room she’s staying in.

“Ha ha guys. Ye. Very funny. Very fucking funny. What, Did you get Hux to call me up and threaten to sack me as well huh?”

She walked out of the bathroom and looked at her stuff, no longer in her suitcase, rather it was spread across the entire room. 

“For fuck sake. Why? Is this funny to you lot? You’ve had your fun can you just stop now? This holiday was meant to be fun, not traumatising.”

No reply. Shocker. 

Then… a sound. It came from the bathroom. Like some plastic bottles had just been knocked over. 

Rey spun round, facing the direction of the toilet. Rey picked up the nearest weapon she could find in the mess that was the room, her hair straighteners. Slowly, she walked towards the room.

Rey readied herself beside the door and then ran into the small space, ready to attack.

There was no one there. Literally no one. Not even behind the door. 

Then Rey caught the hint of colour she didn’t recognise previously in the corner of her eye on the mirror. She turned to face it, reading the new message displayed in front of her. 

I’m here.

Rey could only stand frozen and terrified. Someone was in the room with her. Or perhaps, something. And It was invisible to Rey. 

She slowly backed out of the room, not taking her eye off the mirror until she had reached the knob of the door and slammed it shut. Rey turned and ran to pick up every item of clothes that was strewn about the place, throwing them into her suitcase. She didn’t want to know what was going on but she didn’t care. All she knew is that she needed to leave right this second. She needed to get to the airport and get back home to the UK. She would have to explain to her friends everything with a message or a phone call but right not she didn’t have the time. 

Rey was leaving America. Right now.


End file.
